Over the past 30 years, development of novel diagnostic apparatuses and methods which involve quantitative and qualitative analyses of extremely small quantities of substances contained in a sample taken for biopsy, such as blood or urine, has actively and rapidly progressed and even now, is still progressing at a high speed. RIA (Radioimmunological Assay) using radioactive isotopes was introduced in the 1950s, and ELISA (Enzyme Linked ImmunoSorbent Assay) was developed and advanced in the 1970s and 1980s. The ELISA method is the most popular laboratory test today and one of requisite tools for research in medical or life science fields. Recently, modified ELISA methods have been developed. Among them, for example, there is a method for analyzing a plurality of analytes at one time by immobilizing a plurality of antibodies onto a 96-well plate.
By typical immunodiagnostic methods, including RIA or ELISA, only one kind of analyte per sample can be quantified, using expensive analytical machinary and tools, while performing a multi-step procedure. Therefore, these methods cannot be readily used in a small-scale hospital, emergency room, the home, etc., where such equipments are not provided. In order to make up for this weak point, a convenient diagnostic kit using immunochromatography has been developed.
Using such diagnostic kit, it is possible to obtain a test result in 15 minutes after applying a sample such as whole blood, serum, urine, etc. to the kit. A representative type of immunochromatographic assays is a lateral flow assay. A kit for the lateral flow assay has a structure comprising a sample pad, to which a sample is applied, a releasing pad coated with a detector antibody, a developing membrane (typically, nitrocellulose) or strip, in which components of the sample move at different rates to be individually separated and to undergo antibody-antigen reaction, and an absorption pad which is provided at the far end of the sample pad to cause the sample to keep moving. The detector antibody is fixed onto, for example, colloidal gold particles to enable the detection. Latex beads or carbon particles may be used instead of gold particles. The diagnostic kit for the lateral flow assay is generally designed to detect an analyte in a sandwich configuration comprising the analyte, the detector antibody, and a capture antibody. Upon applying a liquid sample to the sample pad of the kit, an analyte contained in the sample begins to move from a sample pad. Firstly, the analyte reacts with a detector antibody releasably adhered to a releasing pad to form an antigen-antibody conjugate, which continues to develop in this conjugated form. Then, while moving through the developing membrane, the antigen-antibody conjugate reacts once more with a capture antibody fixed on a developing membrane to form a capture antibody-antigen-detector antibody conjugate in a sandwich form. Since the capture antibody is fixed on the developing membrane, conjugates are accumulated in the area where the capture antibodies are fixed. Proteins are invisible to the naked eye. Therefore, the presence and amount of conjugates are determined by means of an amount of gold particles attached to a certain area of the developing membrane.
The lateral flow assay can be widely and conveniently used in various fields such as pregnancy diagnosis, cancer diagnosis, and microbe detection. However, since quantification cannot be performed with the naked eye and hence, an exact amount of an analyte cannot be determined, its application is restricted. Especially, when a judgment should be made around a cut-off value, it is difficult to make an exact diagnosis. For example, in case of prostate cancer, when a detected value is 3.9 ng/ml which is very close to the standard cut-off value of 4 ng/ml, an exact diagnosis cannot be made.
Immunodiagnosis is now rapidly developing, and in the near future, will be able to easily and promptly identify and analyze a sample and diagnose disease conditions. The RIA or ELISA method which can quantify an analyte at present involves several complicated steps for such quantification, including treatment with an enzyme and washing. Similarly, the conventional convenient diagnostic kits have difficulties in providing quantified results. Therefore, there is a great demand for a general assay method which can perform quantification more rapidly, conveniently and sensitively. With the method, an ordinary unskilled person can practice diagnosis or analysis in any place.
The conventional lateral flow quantitative assay strips, including those disclosed in documents or products commercially available in the market, have a low sensitivity and are now used as means for performing a qualitative assay rather than a quantitative assay of analytes. Recently, in order to examine a disease state, several tens of analytes are generally analyzed, and numbers of analytes needed to be examined are tending to increase due to the rapid advance of molecular biology and medical science. However, at the present time, the individual analytes should be assayed separately, thereby increasing the burden of time and cost. Under the present circumstances, it would be advantageous in terms of economic aspects and other aspects to provide a method capable of rapidly and precisely quantifying different kinds of analytes at the same time, to satisfy demands of both general consumers and those involved in medical fields for development of such products.